


The Dick Pic

by suicider00m



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Dick Pics, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Unknown number: [image]</i><br/>“What the fuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> There are two pictures that this fic was based on. I'm sure you guys know which ones I'm talking about.

Mikey did not deserve this.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the best person in the world but that didn’t mean he deserved to be insulted with such an atrocious image at such an early hour. It was mostly his own fault for opening a picture message from an unknown number, but still, being assaulted by some naked emo guy holding his dick was not pleasant. Well, it wasn’t _unpleasant_ , persay, and if he was expecting such an image then he probably would have enjoyed it. If he was being honest, it wasn’t a bad dick, just surprising.

So there he was, eating breakfast in the kitchen with a rapidly cooling cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, staring at a picture of some random guy’s penis.

“What the fuck?”

Mikey startled and slammed his phon face down on the table turning in his seat to glare at his brother, Gerard, who was hovering over him. “Personal space, ever hear of it?”

Gerard snickered before snatching Mikey’s coffee and downing the rest of it in a few gulps. He proceeded to pour himself a new cup of coffee, still using Mikey’s mug, before taking a seat next to his younger brother who, after taking a short break to make sure he hadn’t broken his phone, continued to glare at him. 

“Seriously though,” he said, stealing a piece of toast and dodging Mikey’s pathetic attempt at a slap to the hand, “what the fuck?”

Mikey continued to glare for a few more seconds before giving in with a heavy sigh. “Some random guy sent me a picture of his dick.”

Gerard choked on a mouthful of toast because he was laughing so hard. Mikey resumed his glaring. When Gerard had finally calmed down, he offered his suggestion: “Send a picture of a bigger dick.”

Mikey didn’t do that. He did end up replying, though he regretted doing so the moment he sent the message.

_Mikey: why did you send me a picture of your dick? not that i’m complaining because damn, but still_

It was only a few moments before he got a reply.

_Unknown number: OMG_

_Unknown number: holy shit im so sorry_

_Unknown number: i didnt mean 2 like sexually assault u_

The rapid messages threw Mikey for a loop and _he_ , strangely enough, felt the need to apologize to this guy.

_Mikey: it’s fine? just be careful who you send dick pics to in the future_

_Mikey: my name is Mikey btw_

What the actual fuck? Why did he tell some random dude, who just accidentally sent him a picture of _his junk_ , his name? Mikey mentally slapped himself.

_Unknown number: lmao i will_

_Unknown number: nice 2 meet u mikey. im pete :)_

He wasn’t entirely sure why he did it, but he save the guy’s — _Pete’s_ number to his phone.

(He also saved the picture, but no one needed to know about that.)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this. who knows? not me, that's for sure.


End file.
